Growing Up Wreslters
by x.halosfordiaries.x
Summary: This Is Something I Thought Of Growning Up Gotti Since I Love The Show! All My Favorite Wrestler I Love Is In This Like.... Yeah Right Like Imma Tell You READ!
1. Chapter 1

My First Real Fan Fiction Ever!

* * *

Family Members

Melina Perez-Morrison-Wife Mother  
John Morrison-Husband Father  
John Morrison Jr-Son Touble Maker[John Cena  
Ashley Morrison-Daughter Princess[Ashley Massaro  
Maria Morrison-Ditzy One[Maria Kanellis  
Torrie Orton-Wife & Melina Sister[Torrie Wilson  
Kelly Orton-Daughter Ashley Best Firend[Kelly Kelly  
Domino Orton-Son touble Maker Best Firend John Jr Deuce Copeland  
Randy Orton-Husband Father John Morrison Sr & Adam Best Firends From High School[Randy  
Brooke Copeland-Wife Mother Cousin Of Melina And Torrie[Brooke Adams  
Adam Copeland-Husband Father & Best Firends With John Sr And Randy  
Deuce Copeland-Son Touble Maker Best Firends With John Jr By Chocie[Jimmy Fly Son  
Mickie Hardy-Wife Mother Of One[Mickie James  
Jeff Hardy-Husband Father Of One  
Candice Hardy-Daughter[Candice Michelle  
Lilian Anderson- Wife Mother[Lilian Garcia  
Ken Anderson-Husband Father[Ken Kennedy  
Mike Anderson-Kelly's Boyfirend[Miz Hoorah

* * *

Thats The Family Members Now You Don't Have To R&R Imma Make The Story Tonight Or Tomorrow 


	2. Morrison House

It Was 6:30am and all the morrison kids had to be at school at 8:30 so in the master bedroom the alerm clock went off Melina morrison hit the soonz botton on the clock she ywaned rubbing her eye getting the sleep out of it she looked over at her husband john morrison sr a smile appered on her face she shook her man to get up but that didn't work she thought of a way to get him up so she pressed her lips on his he opened his eyes kissing her with so much passion they broke aprat grining from ear to ear melina faned herself cause she loved her husband kisses so much.

"hey handsome" Melina said putting her slippers on and her house coat.

"Good morining beautifull damn you look much geousges when you wake up" John Sr Smirked.

"Hehe thankies baby i'll go get the kids up while you get ready for work ok" he nodded going to the bathroom brushing his teeth,she smiled going out the door to the hallway in they mansion first she went to her seventeen year old son room knocking on the door.

"John Jr wake up time for school" she heard groaning coming out of it which she knew he didn't want to.

"Iright ma give me five mo mintues please" he whined she giggled she loved having a family she said ok.

She went to her middel child room who loved going to school and who was a+ in it she opened the door smiling at her daughter.

"Ashley time for school" Her daughter got up ywaning rubbing her eyes like her mom did smiling.

"K mom oh did you wash my pink summer dress cause i was going to wear it today?" she asked.

"Yeah i did it's in you closet" Ashley was happy she got up hugging Melina.

"Thanks mami love you" Melina smiled hugging her daughter back.

"Your welcome sweetie" Ashley went to her closet getting out the dress setting it on the bed, Melina went to her little girl Maria room opening up the door.

"Ri Ri time for school" Maria was smiling cause she was dreaming about ponys she heard her mom vocie she got up out of bed running to her bathroom she was the dizty one in the family which she didn't need to respoed to noone telling her 2 times.

"Ok Mommy" she went to her closet getting her pink skirt and white long sleeve shirt out, Melina went down to the kitchen making pancakes and eggs and waffles cause John Jr loved him some waffles speaking of him she noticed him comming down the stairs smiling.

"Ma can you put blue berries in the waffles please?" he begged she nodded he hugged her.

"Thanks ma" he went back upstairs flying pass Ashley knocking her down.

"Hey! watch where you going idoit" she got up brushing her dress going into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie" Melina said Ashley sat down with her backpack next to her.

"Hey mami can i knock out ugh john jr please?" she asked her mom melina shook her head 'no'.

"No you may not sweetie" Ashley pouted but noticed her little sister comming down the stairs with her barbie backpack on her shoulder.

"Hi lil sis you look very pretty" Maria smiled jumping up and down giggling.

"Thanks sissy you do to hehe" Ashley hugged maria helping her sit in the chair.

John Sr came downstairs with his breifcase in his hand wearing his business suit with John Jr right behind him wearing his blue jean shorts and lil wanye shirt on having his ipod in his hand.

"Hey Baby" John Sr said kissing Melina..Ashley and Maria looked in awe look while John Jr made a gagging face.

"Aye! get a room will ya?" John Jr said, Ashley punched him in the arm he winced rubbing it.

"Thats for knocking me down while i was coming down here" John was about to hit her back but John Sr made a evil face at him which he thought and put his hand down.

"Whateve Ash..Pops can i get 40 dollars for lunch today?" John Sr nodded getting out his wallet giving his son the money and giving Ashley 40 to and Maria 20.

"Thanks daddy" Maria and Ashley said,Melina finshed the food setting it on the table they started eating while John Sr fixed him some coffie.

"So babe whats for angda today?" she asked her husband.

"Hmm got a metting today with the other lawryers and big case which means i'm going to be home late it's a murder case you?" Melina hated him working in those kind of cases but it did get the bills paid, turned her head to John Jr bobbing his head to the music he was listening to.

"I got to hang out with Torrie and Mickie and Brooke and Lilian going out for lunch and shopping oh that reminds me John Jr?" he shot up his head raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah ma?" he asked.

"Duece and Domino wanted to know if you wanted to go play basket ball and spend the night at Dueces house tonight which is fireday?"

"Heck yeah! i do" he smirked cause him and Deuce and Domino was cousin by blood but best firends by chocie they always get into alot of touble when they a group.

"Ok but don't get into any touble while your there" she warned her son Ashley and Maria was laughing they behind off cause they knew John Jr to well.

"Iright i won't" he thought _'yeah right when me and deuce and domino is together we always get into some shit'_ he finshed his food hearing the bus outside him and Ashley both was in high school together they said goodbye to Maria and they mom and dad heading out getting on the bus Maria was being taking to school by John Sr since he was going to work while Melina cleaned up the house waiting on her sister Torrie and cousin Brooke and her best firends Mickie and Lilian

* * *

R&R 


End file.
